Alchemist Gargoylma
Alchemist Gárgoylma is a deviant of gargoylma native to the new world. |weaknesses = |creator = Kingoftheovis|image = }} Ecology and Appearance Alchemist Gárgoylma appears similar to a normal Gárgoylma but with certain changes. The crests over its eyes are split near the top into two and one of its teeth sticks out of the mouth more than the others. Every one of the spots where you could see poisons are now replaced with transparent spikes that change colors based on the ailments it is using. It also has spikes on its arms that also change color. Ecological Information Placement in the food chain Alchemist Gárgoylma is very high in the food chain and easily can and will take on apexes of other environments usually winning these turf wars. It does occasionally get in turf wars with elder dragons but usually ties with them. Despite its power, this fanged wyvern hunts neoptereon and has a special hatred for seltas and their queens. Behavior towards other monsters It is usually very cautious towards other monsters but won't engage in a turf war. When a seltas of any type is in the same area as Alchemist Gárgoylma it will attack the large neopteron with surprisingly fast fury. Specific Locale interactions Alchemist Gárgoylma when not engaged will rest on trees and will slightly change its palette to a more brown color. It also sleeps in area six to the ancient forest. Tracks This monster leaves poisoned lithe handprints as well as poisoned patterned footprints as it walks. It will also leave behind demolished neopterons for medium points and Seltas bits for large amounts of points. Special Behavior When alone (or when a hunter is hidden and no monsters are in the area) Alchemist Gárgoylma will release a few poisons on the ground and mix them. There is a group of outcomes that can happen. One of the outcomes is that either tar or slime will be created and will immediately blow up in its face dealing damage. Another outcome is that a flash is created and stuns the Gárgoylma like what happens when magnesium burns. Depending on what color is used it might just end up with the poison with no known side effects. The final possibility is that nothing happens and that the substance created isn't dangerous to the hunter or Alchemist Gárgoylma. Abilities Alchemist Gárgoylma has 3 morphs it switches between. Its first morph is a combination of felvine scented and poison which it can uses with different attacks and can inflict them both in the same attack with some others. Its spit causes both felvine scented and poison. The second morph is sleep and slime. It can't leave puddles of slime on the floor like brachydios but can inflict it with claw swipes and when in this form it spits is sleep-inducing as well as some other attacks. Its third morph is confusion and paralyzing. Its attacks inflict paralyzed while it spitting (Which happens more often in this morph) causes confusion. Any of these will count for huge amounts of points towards alchemist Gárgoylma. In game Info Enraged and Tired states Enraged When enraged it's spikes have a slight glow to them and will little swirls of the other poisons it's not currently using. It has a slight trail to its eyes like nargacuga with yellow instead of red. When enraged the chance of getting inflicted with the ailments it's morph has is increased and adds a 10% chance of getting inflicted with the other ailments it uses. Tired When tired it's colors fade and drools any of the ailments it can use. If a hunter is hit by this drool they have a high chance of being affected by any of those ailments. Materials Interactions with other monsters Turf Wars Alchemist Gárgoylma V.S. Rathalos The crimson fanged wyvern growls at the king of the skies. The alchemist strikes first delivering a blow to the rathalos's face and paralyzes and poisons the king. The alchemist then slashes at the rathalos and deals heavy damage. The rathalos then snaps out of it's paralyzed state and shoots a fire ball at alchemist gárgoylma ending the turf war. (Gargoylma has moderate damage done to it while rathalos has heavy damage done to it and is poisoned) (Same with rathian but with even more damage done to the rathian and less to alchemist gárgoylma) Alchemist Gárgoylma V.S. Gárgoylma The alchemist barks at the other Gárgoylma with it's back raised. It has two outcomes here. (1) The other Gárgoylma hisses at the alchemist and arches it's back. They both run at each other and their hands collide. While they are both pushing each other they snap at each other. Eventually, either the normal Gárgoylma or the alchemist Gárgoylma will fall and hiss. The loser leaves the zone while the winner continues with whatever it was doing. (Moderate damage to the loser and minimal to the winner) (2) The normal Gárgoylma barks back at the alchemist. They then both either tolerate each other and sometimes alchemist will experiment (If neither were engaged in a fight with the hunter before) or both attack the hunter (If either of them were engaged in battle before). Physical Damage effectiveness Elemental Resistances Status Ailments Item Effectiveness Category:Kingoftheovis Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Confusion Monster Category:Felvine Scented Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Blastblight Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster